


30 Days of NSFW

by Yozora



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO. </p>
<p>A while ago I happened to stumble upon <a href="http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version">a NSFW version of the 30 Day OTP challenge</a> and was like "hell yes I want to do this!" <br/>AND THEN, I was watching a movie - The Cabin In The Woods, to be specific; it could possibly be the movie mentioned in this fic, although I suppose it could be any decent horror movie - and this ambushed me completely out of left field. So who was I to say no?</p>
<p>And yeah, detailed porn is still not easy for me, but...I'm getting there? Maybe? At least I tried! (Even if I do feel this is somewhat rushed and all over the place, meh.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	30 Days of NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> SO. 
> 
> A while ago I happened to stumble upon [a NSFW version of the 30 Day OTP challenge](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version) and was like "hell yes I want to do this!"   
> AND THEN, I was watching a movie - The Cabin In The Woods, to be specific; it could possibly be the movie mentioned in this fic, although I suppose it could be any decent horror movie - and this ambushed me completely out of left field. So who was I to say no?
> 
> And yeah, detailed porn is still not easy for me, but...I'm getting there? Maybe? At least I tried! (Even if I do feel this is somewhat rushed and all over the place, meh.)

The room is plunged into darkness except for the light coming from the television screen, playing over their forms and illuminating the room with a pale blue light and occasional bright flashes of colour, splashes of angry red and sickly yellow. The distressed shouting and panicked screaming on the film is accompanied by the steady sound of rain hitting the window, almost relaxing in its stark contrast.

Jayden is lounged on the couch, head resting against Blake’s shoulder as he leans against the sitting form of the older cop. In all honesty, horror movies aren’t his first choice of entertainment – his logical mind tends to “rationalize the whole fucking point right out of them”, as Blake is so fond of pointing out. Blake, however, seems to get some sort of weird enjoyment out of them, so – sappy as the thought sounds even in his own head – Jayden finds he doesn’t actually mind being occasionally subjected to them like this. Even if more often than not they do make him roll his eyes at their illogicality – that is, if he doesn’t downright fall asleep somewhere in the middle.

Yawning – he has no idea what time it is, only that it’s _late_ ; or early, depending on how you look at it – he shifts against Blake, raising a minutely intrigued eyebrow at the events currently taking place on-screen. The action makes Blake’s arm, which has been draped comfortably over his shoulders, slide down over his arm and settle on the curve of his waist, fingers beginning to smooth meaningful little circles.

“Still awake?” Blake’s voice asks above him.

“Yeah”, Jayden affirms, humming at the feel of Blake’s hand on him, pressing back into the touch a little. “This one isn’t actually too bad.”

He both hears and feels the snort of a chuckle the older lieutenant lets out at that, the whole body under his cheeks vibrating with it. “Good”, Blake only says in reply.

They both fall silent again after that, until after a while Blake’s hand becomes a little more insistent in its wandering, the press of his fingers that much more firm as they dance a purposeful back-and-forth line between the bottom of Jayden’s t-shirt and the waistband of his sweatpants.

“ _Carter_ ”, Jayden says, tone warning despite the flush rising to his cheeks, “I’m watching the movie.”

“Uh-huh”, Blake bends down to hum into the agent’s messy hair, tone clearly unconvinced as he presses insistent kisses against the scalp.

“You chose the film”, Jayden tries to remind him, but it’s half-hearted, spoken through an indulgent grin.

“So tell me to stop.” The words are accompanied by the lieutenant’s hand slipping deftly under Jayden’s shirt, sliding hotly against the skin of his side and abdomen, halfway up his ribcage before heading back down and pressing under the sweatpants’ waistband, holding and squeezing lightly around his hipbone before heading back up again.

Jayden lets out a breathy, slightly stuttering sigh, the movie easily losing its interest as he shifts his body to lean into the touch despite his earlier protest. His skin is already tingling with the beginnings of arousal, his whole body growing hot – and knows Blake feels it, too, from his tone when he says:

“Thought not.”

Then Blake is bringing his other, free hand to cup under Jayden’s chin, shifting their positions enough to bend down while simultaneously bringing the agent’s face up, their mouths meeting in the middle in a hungry, deep kiss. The angle is still somewhat awkward, but either of them hardly notices, too busy exploring each other’s mouths.

Blake’s other hand continues its slide under Jayden’s shirt, over his ribs, pressing down in a hard caress over the ridges before moving to splay flat over his abdomen. His thumb circles the agent’s navel briefly while the rest of his fingers already press under his waistband, over his boxer-briefs, not moving but simply teasing with their presence.

Jayden’s rhythm in the kiss stumbles slightly, his breathing already growing heavy and laboured. “Carter…” he sighs into the lieutenant’s mouth, hips tilting up against his hand.

“Hmm?” Blake feigns, curling his fingers and scraping his short nails lightly against the rough cotton of Jayden’s underwear and the underlying hardness.

“Carter, _please_ …”

There is something about the usually straight-laced (well, in front of others, anyway) agent begging in that breathy voice of his that _always_ gets to Blake, something that he is never quite able to resist.

With almost _a growl_ , he captures Jayden’s mouth with his own again at the same time as his hand dives fully inside the agent’s underwear, sliding on naked skin to wrap around him.

Jayden keens breathlessly into the kiss, the sound one part surprise and all parts relieved pleasure as Blake starts moving his hand, the strokes long and sure in a way that speaks of familiarity. Expertly, he moves his hand over Jayden, knowing exactly where to touch and how to tease and when apply just the right amount of pressure to have the agent vibrating with pleasure in his arms, hips canting up helplessly, desperately into his grip.

Just when he feels Jayden nearing the edge, the rhythm of both his hips and kissing getting uncoordinated and choppy, Blake pulls his hand away, ignoring the distressed whimper of protest the young agent makes against his mouth. Wordlessly, Blake grabs him by the hips with both of his hands and hauls him into his lap, settling him pointedly over the hardness tenting his own slacks before claiming his mouth in a devouring kiss again. One of his hands takes of hold of the back of Jayden’s neck while the other dives right back into his sweatpants, resuming its grip around the agent.

With a breathless moan, Jayden resumes rocking his hips, gratefully alternating between pressing up into Blake’s fist and down to meet his upward thrust, grinding their bodies together with high-pitched whimpers.

It isn’t long before Jayden’s rhythm starts to falter again, toes curling in his socks and mouth doing barely more than resting against Blake’s in an ‘o’ of pleasure, breaths a desperate litany of _‘oh oh oh’_ s and what Blake imagines is his name.

With a sharp thrust upwards, he grips Jayden hard, pressing his thumb into the slit as he growls against the shell of the agent’s ear, “come on, _come for me, Norman_.”

And it’s all it takes. With a long, wavering cry, Jayden tumbles over the edge, wetness suddenly spurting all over his underwear and Blake’s hand in long streams as he shudders through his climax. After a few grinding thrusts, Blake follows him, the sound of Jayden’s voice and the feel of his body quivering on his lap enough to send him over.

Gradually, the sounds of the movie and the terrified screams of the characters take over the room again, accompanied by their panting, slowly settling breaths. Gingerly, Jayden lifts himself up from where he has slumped down against Blake’s chest with his head resting on the older lieutenants shoulder. Supporting himself with his hands on Blake’s shoulders, he starts to move himself off his lap.

“That was…very _teenager_ of us”, he quips, cheeks still flushed a deep rosy shade as he settles back down on the couch, grimacing a little at the wet stickiness inside his underwear. “And now they’re all dead already? And I missed it”, he mock-grouches at the TV.

Blake grins, shifting in obvious discomfort himself before again reaching out to take a hold of Jayden’s chin and tilting it towards himself for a lazy kiss.

“Disappointed?” he teases into the agent’s mouth.

“Nah”, Jayden hums, though not without a moment of fake consideration. “Although… I think I might require a re-watch.”


End file.
